Season 4  Episode 1: Here with Me
by LilDeth
Summary: In only 3 seasons, Roswell managed to captivate us but its premature cancellation left us not only wanted more but at least a dozen open ended plots. So however ambitious, I'm setting out to write how I think the next season should have been.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 4 – Episode 1: Here with Me**

**Disclaimer:** Melinda Metz wrote the books and one episode. Jason Katims, Ronald D. Moore, Thania St. John, Gretchen J. Berg, Aaron Harberts, Toni Graphia, Russel Friend, Garrett Lerner, Breen Frazier, David Simkins, John Harmon Feldman wrote the show. I personally have no rights to any of the characters or the story. This is for entertainment only.

**Author's note**: Everything that happened canon, happened for my stories. I know that many people hated the 3 season. I'm not a super big fan of it myself but it's staying in. The only thing I address is the healing plot hole. At the beginning of the series, they could all heal (Michael heals River Dog's leg in _Into the Woods_). Toward the middle that changes so only Max can. Max is still the best healer of them but for my purposes all Antarians can do it since it's not magic its molecular manipulation. Max just has more talent for it than the others so he can do bigger things without completely exhausting himself.

**Summary:** You can run but you can't hide.

* * *

The road was almost empty as the beat up blue van crossed over the Washington state line. Max's eyes burned. He'd been driving for five hours and it was getting pretty late. Liz, in the passenger seat next to him, had fallen asleep a few hours before. In the rearview mirror he could see Maria curled up next to Michael and Kyle leaning against the window snoring softly.

The only other person awake looked to be Isabel. She was staring quietly out the window. Ever since they left Roswell, she'd turned more inward. Unlike Michael who seemed to revel in it, living this nomadic sort of life was hard on her. She wanted a place to call home. Somewhere they could settle down and stop running.

Once upon a time, that place had been Roswell. They had their family, friends, school, and the possibility of a future. They had to keep their identity secret but there was comfort there. Now, they were on everyone's hit list. The newly restored UNIT had been close on their heels all summer. It was exhausting to move around so much. Thank god he had Liz. Max glanced at his sleeping wife again. He'd given everything up for this woman and he would do it again in a heartbeat. As soon as they could get settled, he was going to give her life she always dreamed of.

As for tonight, he would have to find a place to stop. It was almost midnight, his legs were falling asleep, and his back was screaming. "Is" he called softly to his sister in the back. "Mm?" she replied as her head came up. "I think I'm gonna stop for tonight unless you want to drive for a while." She smirked giving him a look that said 'not a chance'. "We can stop. It's getting late anyway. I saw a sign for a motel at the next exit. We can just stop there." Max nodded. He'd seen the sign too and was already in the right lane preparing for the turn off.

The motel was mediocre at best. The golden orange polyester comforter was complimented by the hideous green and yellow wallpaper and pressed board furniture. It's only saving grace was that it wasn't the van and it wouldn't break their budget. They got two rooms; a double and a single. Max and Liz took the single. Early on they offered to switch off with Michael and Maria so they could get some 'privacy' every now and again but Michael simply smirked and replied "We can do that anywhere, Maxwell. You take it." Max wasn't fooled. He and Liz never got a honeymoon and he knew that his best friend was trying to give them alone time to make up for it. Max honestly believed Michael's insensitive badass routine was only to keep everyone's expectations low.

He handed Kyle the key to their room then led Liz into the single. "So tired" Liz groaned as she dropped her duffle bag and crawled on the bed without undressing. Max chuckled and started pulling off her shoes. "Oh I know. All that sleeping in the van must have worn you out." He teased lightly as he kicked off his own shoes. "Ha ha." She said sarcastically as she rolled onto her side and raised her arms up to him. "Come here." Not wasting any time, he climbed onto the bed over top her. He kissed her tenderly at first but then it grew more heated. His hand slid over the curve of her breast down her waist to the hem of her shirt before sliding around to her back and pulling her against him. Exhaustion gave way to their mutual need and they took advantage of the private room.

* * *

With his bag on his shoulder, Michael carried Maria into the double. Kyle carried Maria's bag and his own while Isabel took up the rear. "I've got the shower first." The tall blond said as she walked into the room. The brown hair was nice but she had only really done it because she needed a change. Alex had died and her life was a mess and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus Jesse liked it. But with him not around she couldn't find a reason to not go back to her natural color.

Neither of the men in the room complained as Isabel made her way to the bathroom. Kyle looked like he was about to pass out and Michael was preoccupied with getting Maria ready for bed. The cramped bathroom consisted of only a toilet and shower since the sink was out in the main part of the room. It seemed clean and the water pressure was okay so Isabel was satisfied enough.

Stepping under the hot jets, she tilted her head back and let the water cascade over her thick hair. It seemed like the only time she got alone these days was when she was in the shower. It had been such a hard and lonely summer. Even though it was her idea for him to go, she missed Jesse so much. It was only made worse by the martial bliss in the next room over. Isabel was happy for Max. She was. She loved her brother but if she had to be trapped in a van while they made googily eyes at each other for much longer, she was going to be sick. Michael and Maria weren't much better. The really needed their own room. They thought they were quiet enough but the distinct sound of sucking face couldn't even be drowned out by a pillow over her head.

Her only refuge was Kyle. He had to be going just as crazy as she was but he was such a trooper. He never complained or snuck off with some random girl for temporary entertainment. It had to be the Buddhism because some nights Isabel was climbing the walls. She remembered, before she started having sex, mocking people that went through sex withdrawals. Of course now that she had gone without it for months, she understood how unfunny it really was.

With a hand waved over her hair, it was dry and she changed into her pajamas. Kyle and Maria were already asleep. Michael looked like he was waiting. "Took you long enough" he grumbled as he stood up. His shirt was already off by the time he was squeezing by her to get in the bathroom. Her eyes lingered at his torso before she forced them to look away and head toward the bed. She really needed to get herself under control.

* * *

The next morning was business as usual. They had done this so many times it was routine. The others slept in a bit while Kyle and Isabel got up early to go for a run. She had so few things that brought her any sort of peace, Max didn't want to deny Isabel such a small comfort. But he didn't want her going alone either. It was too dangerous for her to go by herself. Kyle saw an opportunity and took it.

Getting up at the ungodly hour was worth the precious time he got alone with her. He knew she was having a rough time without her husband but he couldn't help but be a little happy about the forced separation. Since Max was with Liz and Michael was with Maria that left Isabel with Kyle and he secretly longed for it to stay that way. Thank god she had agreed not to dreamwalk any of them because if she knew half the things he did with her in his head, she wouldn't share the same van let alone the same bed with him.

The sheriff's son didn't have to worry about slowing his pace. The leggy woman next to him had no trouble keeping up. In fact, by the time they made it back to the motel, he was the one struggling. Isabel laughed and jogged backwards "Come on Valenti. I saw more hustle out of you freshman year." He loved it when she smiled. "Cut me some slack Evans. It was a late night." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his sweaty cheek. "Wimp" she whispered as she darted for the stairs taking them two at a time. "I'll show you a wimp" Kyle hollered after her as he willed his shaky legs to take the stairs.

She laughed as she reached the top before nearly colliding into someone. The strange man had blond hair and extraordinarily clear green eyes. He stood motionless for a moment and Isabel could only stare at him. Kyle barreled up behind her grabbing her around the waist before realizing there was another person there. When he touched her, Isabel glanced over her shoulder breaking the connection and the man backed away. "What was that about?" Kyle breathed into her hair as they watched the man disappear around a corner. "I have no idea" she replied equally quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Showered and fed, by 10 am they piled into the van. They only had little over 3 hours before they were in Seattle. Michael suggested they just go all the way to Canada but Maria insisted they at least stop in Seattle first. If she was going to have to give up her dreams at least she could surround herself in creativity. She loved Michael but she couldn't help but fantasize about what her life would be like if she had made a different choice. It would have been hard living without Liz, Michael or the rest but it was equally hard living without a purpose. Maria knew that Liz felt the same way but the brunette seemed much more at ease with her new path. It had to be the security of knowing that Max would do anything for her.

Maria was lucky if Michael remembered to put the toilet seat down. Though sharing a room with Isabel had certainly helped with that. The female alien had no tolerance for his usual inconsiderate behavior. In one breath, the man could make Maria's insides melt and in the next he was blowing her off. She didn't know where their relationship was headed but somehow she doubted it would lead to a wedding ring.

* * *

"So are we staying here a while or what?" Liz asked as started pulling the bags out of the van. "I don't think it's a good idea" Michael replied evenly as he looked at his once King. "You're only saying that because I wanted to come here" Maria said heatedly as she hopped out of the van. They had been bickering for the last half an hour. "No, I'm saying that because we just barely escaped being caught last time we stayed somewhere for more than a few days. Max glanced at Michael then Maria and finally Liz. Her eyes were tired and silently pleaded with Max to let them stay. "We will just have to be more careful this time. Besides, we are low on money." Max said finally. Michael rolled his eyes and started carrying bags into the motel room. "We will need an apartment or house if we are going to stay for longer than a week. This place is cheap but it will add up." Kyle chimed in.

Liz's eyes sparkled a bit at the idea of somewhere a little more permanent. "I can start looking today." Liz said excitedly as she moved next to Maria who threw an arm over the brunette's shoulders. "Yeah, it will be fun." The two former waitresses began chatting about the search when Max added "You should take Isabel". The blond looked at her brother as if to say 'do I have too?' but Liz only giggled. "Sure. The more the merrier. Let's let to men worry about the van while the womenfolk find us a place to live."

* * *

They grabbed a newspaper on their way to the internet café 2 blocks from the motel. There were plenty of places but not too many that came furnished or fit into their budget. The girls were growing more anxious the longer they looked though it could be the steady supply of caffeine they were ingesting. Finally, Isabel convinced them they should go back. It was almost dinner time and they weren't having much luck.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything. Not even a prospect." Maria whined as she pushed the café door open. "Oh I know. I would have thought…" Liz's word's got cut off as a man walking in the opposite direction brushed passed her. He was openly looking at Isabel but that wasn't anything new. The girl was a knockout. Men looked at her all the time. What caught Liz's attention was the flash she received when she touched him. She saw stars. Grabbing Isabel's arm, Liz stopped them from walking. "That guy… there is something about that guy." Isabel looked around and whispered back "what guy?" Then her brown eyes found his green ones. The girl's mouth dropped a bit and she didn't blink. "I've seen him before." Liz leaned in. "I don't think he's… local."


	3. Chapter 3

"Michael, calm down." Maria pleaded with her pacing alien boyfriend. The girls had just told the guys about the stranger. "No. We have to do something, Max. I say we find him and make him tell us who he is." He looked at Isabel and his jaw set firmly before turning back to his best friend. "What if it is Khivar? You guys said he seems drawn to Isabel, right? We can't just sit around and wait for the bastard to try and take her again." As he spoke he began pacing again. "I don't think it's Khivar" Isabel said softly. "It felt… I don't know. Different. Like I recognized him but I didn't know from where."

"Well, if Liz is right," Max started "and he's alien then it's possible that you may remember him from before. He may be an ally." Michael scoffed. "Or a spy sent out by Khivar bent on killing us. We can't just sit here, Maxwell. We need to find this guy." Everyone fell silent. He could only that meant his words were sinking in. "Max, he's right. Friend or enemy, we have to know what we are dealing with." Isabel said finally breaking the silence. "Uh uh. No. We can leave. We can leave right now and go to Canada." Maria replied as she stood up and moved over to her boyfriend. Michael looked down into her worried face. He pursed his lips and sighed. "If we got into a big alien fight in Canada, then their government would be looking for us too. It has to be here." The shorter woman glanced around looking for support but found none then closed her eyes and sat on the bed. Sadly, Michael had a point but that didn't mean she had to like it.

* * *

Max decided that the best course of action was to try and find the guy at the café. Then expand their search as needed. In the mean time, the girls and Kyle were to stay at the hotel while Isabel tried to locate him mentally. They were instructed to call either Max or Michael if she found anything.

As the former King and his second left the hotel, Kyle grumbled "Great. I'm just one of the girls". Liz looked at him sympathetically and awed a bit as Maria scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled down at her then glanced up at Isabel. She was sitting Indian style with her eyes closed.

Liz jumped up and began to pace. "There has to be something we can do. I hate just sitting." Isabel opened her eyes and looked slightly annoyed. "You know this is hard enough without you distracting me. You want to help? Come here and give me a boost. You saw into him. Maybe that will help me focus in on him." The brunette nodded and sat down next to Isabel offering her hand. Is took it and rested their hands in her lap as they both closed their eyes.

At first it was only darkness. Then gradually distant voices could be heard. It sounded like a hundred whispered conversations all happening at once. Isabel's brain wanted to focus on Max and Michael but she had to force herself to look elsewhere. "Come on…" she murmured to herself.

After about ten minutes, Isabel groaned and opened her eyes. The hand that was holding Liz's was white knuckled and sweaty from their effort. Liz sighed and looked around. "I didn't see anything either. Maybe we are going about this wrong. We've been focusing on my connection to him but what about yours?" Isabel bit her lip as she considered it. "I don't remember anything though. I mean, there was just something about him. Something familiar. Something in his eyes..." Reaching over, she grabbed Liz's hand again and concentrated. The eyes. She just needed to focus on those eyes.

Sifting though the white noise, she was finally able to locate him. Stars flashed before the girls' eyes. Then as fast as the first vision came the scene changed from the view of the universe to what Is could only imagine was what the man seeing at that moment. He was on a street, surrounded by people. But he wasn't looking at them. He was focused on a black sedan with government tags. The two girls heard a panicked whispered voice. "Get out! They have found you! They are here!"

With a gasp, Isabel opened her eyes and scrambled off the bed. Liz sat dazed for a moment. "What is it? Did you find him? What did you see?" Kyle asked grabbing Isabel's arms. She tugged away from him but he wouldn't let go. "It's the UNIT. They are here."

* * *

Max and Michael stood stoically gazing around the busy street in front of the café. Isabel had said he was blond, on the shorter side of average height, and had green eyes. It wasn't a lot to go off of. Part of Max hoped that the alien would be drawn to him and Michael the way he had been to Isabel. He tried not to think of the horrible implications that made if he wasn't. What if it was Khivar? Or one of his spies? Maybe he shouldn't have left her alone. She had Liz but her powers were still so new. Kyle was there as well but there really wouldn't be much he could do if attacked by an Antarian assassin.

Michael shifted impatiently. "I… Damn it! Everyone here looks normal. What if he's not here?" But Max wasn't listening. About a block down, Max had seen him. It had to be him. He looked right at Max before ducking between two buildings. Max hit Michael with the back of his hand "Come on. I think I just saw him."

The two men jogged down the side walk doing their best to dodge the people. In their haste, they failed to see the car or Agents Cooper and Umber inside but the agents saw them. Max and Michael rounded the corner and slowed to a walk as they looked around. The once King put an arm out to signal to his second to slow down. The hairs on the back of his neck were on end. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't see anyone and it felt like they were walking into a trap.

Just then, he could hear echoed footsteps coming from behind them. Michael turned first throwing up his hand defensively followed by Max who did the same. Max had never seen either of the men before but the black suits and closely cropped hair screamed government issued. They were agents.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure it was this street?" Kyle asked as they rand down the sidewalk toward the café. "I don't know, Kyle! It's not like I could change the view." Isabel snapped as she scanned the street. He looked at her. Her terror and worry played on her perfect features. She had every reason to be afraid. They had already caught Max once and after the incident with Tess they seemed a whole lot more willing to shoot first and ask questions later.

Liz spun in a slow circle searching the street. "I don't see them or a black car. Do any of you?" Maria crossed her arms and shook her head as her tear filled eyes still took stock. "No. God, we'll never find them with all these people. Maybe we should try to call them." Isabel put her held her hand up. "I already left Max a page. If they are hiding or something we don't want to give them away. Keep looking." Kyle couldn't help but admire how she was keeping it together. Maria was frantic, Liz even looked a bit panicked but Isabel was collected. Though to be honest, she could be in the throes of nervous break down and he would find something to admire in her.

* * *

Michael glanced at Max as if waiting for an order but the darker man said nothing. "It's no use, you know?" Agent Umber said holding his gun fixed on Michael. "You won't get away. And even if your girlfriends run, we will find them too. So your best bet for survival is to come quietly before someone gets hurt. Neither side moved and the speaking agent grew agitated. To inform the boys of the seriousness of his threat, Umber cocked his gun. The sound echoed in the alley and despite himself, Michael's heart did begin to race a bit.

Before the sound had even begun to fade, the dumpster behind the agents swung around blocking their escape. Max's eyes grew wide as he looked at Michael. The agents both turned letting their guard down for only a moment but that was all that was needed. The stranger seemed to step right out of the wall and held his hand up to the agents. The humans dropped their guns and clutched their chests in agony. "What are you doing?" Max exclaimed. The man didn't blink. "Eliminating the threat."

Michael dropped his hand and only stared. Well, that answered the friend or foe question. "Who are you?" Michael asked but Max cut him off. "That's sort of not important right now, Michael. He's killing them." The man glanced at the once King in a mixture expectation and disappointment. "You would have me free them so they can come after you again?" Michael was of the belief that it would be 2 less agents to worry about but he knew Max felt differently. "I…I don't know but you can't just kill them." Reluctantly, the stranger dropped his hand.

No sooner was it dropped, did Agent Cooper raise his gun. Through blurred vision, he aimed and got a shot off. Max threw up his sheild. Behind him Michael was clutching his throat. The bullet had passed right through. "Michael!" Max shouted about to run to his friend but the stranger stopped him. "Keep them up! I will tend to him."

Michael continued to hold his neck as the blood spilled between his fingers soaking his shirt. Ever breath brought a disgusting gurgle sound. Finally, Michael's knees buckled and he started to fall. The man ran to Michael's side, catching him and easing him to the floor. He was losing blood so fast, it was affecting his vision. His once racing heart began to slow and Michael knew he was dying. He thought about Maria about the last thing he said to her. He should have at least kissed her goodbye. Then he thought of Max and Isabel. Who was going to protect them now? His blurry gaze locked onto the strangers startling green eyes. Maybe he could.

* * *

The group had heard the gun shot like everyone else on the street. People were screaming but Liz could only hear her own heart. She prayed it wasn't Max as she darted after Kyle and Isabel. As soon as they go to the alley, Is used her power to push the dumpster out of the way. Max must have seen an opportunity and caused the men to go flying into the street. Liz was relieved that her husband seemed okay but it didn't last when her eyes landed on Michael on the ground.

As soon as the men were tossed Max whirled back to Michael and dropped on his knees next to him. The man was trying to heal him. "He's losing blood too quickly." Liz heard a gasp next to her. Maria was about to run to Michael but Liz held her friend back. If he was dying, Maria would need the support. If they could heal him, they would need the space. "Move!" Max said as he pushed the other man aside and placed his own hands over Michael's neck. His friends skin was so pale and Max looked almost in tears as he focused on healing the wound.

"He's going to need blood. We need a tube or something." Max choked as he continued. The man shook his head. "We don't need a tube. You can transfer it without breaking the skin."

Max was able to get the wound closed but Michael was severely anemic and in desperate need of blood. The stranger took Max's blood soaked hand and placed it on his friend's bare chest. "Now let it flow from you to him like you would into a container." Max closed his eyes and focused on pushing his blood into Michael. Slowly the color returned to his friend's face. "It's working!" he shouted.

Maria turned to Liz and hugged her friend in relief. Kyle started to reach for Isabel but she was already rushing over to Michael's side. The fallen alien coughed up blood but his eyes opened. "You can stop now" he croaked to Max who was starting to sway a from the blood transfer. Isabel placed her hand over Max's and physically moved it away before turning back to Michael with tears in her eyes. For a moment they could only look at each other. No words were spoken aloud but one got the impression a whole conversation was taking place. Without warning, Isabel dropped to his chest and embraced him.

Liz, Kyle, and Maria moved to join the others. Maria waited for Isabel to release Michael before she took her own turn. Kyle stood back cautiously eyeing the stranger. Liz was just happy everyone was okay. Her attention turned to Max. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. For a moment it was only the two of them. The world disappeared. It was only when Kyle asked "So who are you anyway?" Were they brought back to Earth. Max watched the stranger in interest. He looked back and forth between the six sets of eyes gazing at him. "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed none of you recognize me. It's me, Larek, in the flesh."


End file.
